Tall Trunk Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Tall Trunk Galaxy is one of the many galaxies in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. The level takes place in a peaceful forest with a huge tree. The tree has many branches which can be climbed to reach the top. This galaxy introduces the Blimp Fruit. Many Spiky Plants appear to hinder the player. Scuttlebugs are common enemies here. Items Planets Starting Planet The player will land on the base of an enormous tree. During the Flotacious Blimp Fruit mission, Yoshi can be found on the bottom of the planet as well as numerous Item Crystals with Star Bits and coins. Many Scuttlebugs appear on the tree during the said mission and only a single Whittle appears. The use of Blimp Yoshi is required to reach the Launch Star. During the Tall Trunk's Big Slide mission, Yoshi cannot not found nor Scuttlebugs. The player will need to use Flower Swings to get to the top of the tree and to the Launch Star. A significant amount of Whittles can be found here during the said mission Log Planet This planet is a large log, and is the next site for the player to arrive from the Starting Planet during The Floatacious Blimp Fruit mission. Here, the player and Yoshi will move around the planet in side-scrolling effect to collect Star Chips and create another Launch Star. A Midway Flag, a Comet Metal and some Blimp Berries are also found in the planet. Spiky Plants can prove to be a nuisance when collecting the Star Chips. Fortunately, this planet has a strong gravity field, so Mario cannot fall off this planet. Trunk Wheel Planet The planet is a huge section of a trunk with a passage in it where the player arrives. Here, the heroes find another Midway Flag, Star Bits and Blimp Berries. Just as in the Log planet, the exploration in this planet is in a side-scrolling manner. In The Flotacious Blimp Fruit mission, there is a Power Star that Mario must get by going up in the passage with the help of Yoshi eating the Blimp Fruits, while evading some obstacles such as the Paragoombas and Spiky Plants Trunk Slide Planet The planet is a long and hollow trunk. The player will land on an area with many Whittles. They will then have to take the slide. Wigglers and Spiky Plants can be found here. There are a few Spinies in the beginning and many gaps in the slide. This planet is first visited in the galaxy's second mission,Tall Trunk's Big Slide. A remix of the The Princess's Secret Slide theme from Super Mario 64 is played here. At the end, the player will be rewarded with a Power Star, depending on the mission's requirements. Stars (Missions) The Flotacious Blimp Fruit The player will land on the Starting Planet. The player must go to the bottom of the planet to get Yoshi. They must utilize the Blimp Fruit and Blimp Yoshi to reach the Launch Star at the top. The player should arrive at the Log Planet, where they have to collect Star Chips to make a Launch Star. After using this Launch Star, the player should find themself on the Trunk Wheel Planet. On the final planet, they must use Blimp Fruits to make their way to the Power Star at the top while avoiding various obstacles such as Spiky Plants and Paragoombas. Tall Trunk's Big Slide The player will first arrive on the Starting Planet. They will need to use the Flower Swings to get to the Launch Star at the top. This will take them to the Trunk Slide Planet. The player can then enter the slide, which also plays a remix of The Princess' Secret Slide. The slide is a long and hollow log. It has many obstacles such as pits, Spinies and Wigglers. However, the main obstacle here are Spiky Plants. There are balloons throughout the slide that the player can pop for extra Star Bits. When the player gets to the end they will be awarded with a Power Star. Tall Trunk's Purple Coin Slide The player will start on the Trunk Slide Planet. The goal of this mission is to collect 100 Purple Coins for a Gearmo. The first 4 are before the slide entrance. There are 136 more coins on the slide, so a maximum of 40 can be missed. Like in Rolling Coaster Galaxy, Battlerock Galaxy, and Dreadnought Galaxy in the first game, if the player reaches the end without a total of 100 coins, they won't get the Power Star and instead lose a life. Green Star 1 The player will redo The Flotatious Blimp Fruit mission. However, instead of going for the Launch Star, the pkay should make their way to the area with the Life Shroom. Directly above it is the Green Star, which can be easily be obtained by the use of Yoshi. Green Star 2 The player will redo the The Flotatious Blimp Fruit mission again. This time, they should make their way over to the Log Planet. To get to the Green Star, the player will simply need to fall down the area they are standing on until the see the star in the upper left-hand corner of the log. The player will need to use Flutter Jump though. Green Star 3 The player will redo the Tall Trunk's Big Slide mission. They will need to take the slide in order to reach the star, located near the end. When the player gets near the area with Angry Wigglers, they should go upside on the slide and jump to the Green Star.